


Дни и ночи

by Adriena_Whiter



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, PWP, Romance, fandom OE-AU 2018, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriena_Whiter/pseuds/Adriena_Whiter
Summary: Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).Бета Аларис, ratacate.Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, инцест





	1. Рассвет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
> Бета Аларис, ratacate.
> 
> Предупреждения: АУ от событий канона, инцест

* * *  
  
Арно приходит на рассвете, когда солнце еще не совсем встало и крыши соседних домов только-только начинают светлеть, а горы на горизонте уже вовсю золотятся, и кажется, что желтизна осенних листьев — везде, стекает рекой с гор, разливается по узким улицам Аконы. Вчера шел дождь, и лужи, должно быть, подернуты тонкой коркой льда. Как Валентин. Арно хмыкает внезапному сравнению, пришедшему на ум. Корка льда у Валентина, несомненно, имеется. Только для других людей.  
  
Потому что при виде него Валентин сонно улыбается, а в комнате все так и заставлено рябиной, и Арно косится на нее с подозрением и, пожалуй, недовольством. Недовольством самим собой. Так глупо позволить обмануть себя выходцу! И хочется извиниться перед Валентином. И за это, и за то, что… неважно. Просто — хочется извиниться. Потому что дурак он. Как был, так и остался. В отличие от Валентина. И Арно нравится, мучительно-постыдно нравится, как бережно он поправляет ему шейный платок.  
  
Арно идет к кровати, в одной рубашке, босиком — он не одевался, не захотел. Чтобы было быстрее. Ближе. Он забирается к Валентину, отбросив одеяло в сторону, и смотрит. Хочется сказать… что-то. Хочется, но слова не идут. Да они и не нужны, ведь Валентин все понимает без слов. Это удивляет Арно отдельно. Откуда он может столько знать о нем? Несомненно, они сблизились в последнее время, но неужели можно так быстро узнать человека, словно они были вместе всю жизнь? Вот же Зараза…  
  
Арно наваливается на Валентина сверху. Думает, когда же тот, наконец, очнется и начнет возражать или перехватит инициативу. Валентин чувствует его настрой, всегда чувствует. И Арно подчиняется, когда Валентин заставляет его лечь на живот и задирает рубашку. Он входит в него — когда только успел возбудиться? — и Арно резко выдыхает: мимолетная боль, но ему нравится. Потому что когда Валентин в нем вот так, совсем, полностью — это потрясающе. Это значит, что Арно нужен ему, и это значит, что все правильно.  
  
Арно подается назад, а Валентин растягивает движения — плавно, медленно, словно двигаясь в ритме танца, который они разучивали еще в Лаик. И Арно закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, отдаваясь Валентину и первым рассветным лучам, просочившимся в комнату сквозь занавески.  
  
И ночные страхи, и сомнения отступают перед зарождающимся днем, и Арно наконец находит в себе силы разомкнуть губы.  
  
— Прости, — получается чуть громче шепота, но Валентин слышит. Замирает на мгновение, а потом наклоняется и целует в шею, не выходя из него, обхватывает руками и гладит, прижимая к себе.  
  
— Останься, — говорит он в ответ.  
  
И Арно понимает, что это — не про сейчас, а про всегда. Понимает — и от этого внутри вместе с нахлынувшим удовольствием разливается совсем другое тепло. И он отвечает «да».


	2. Полдень

* * *  
  
Все злодеяния и грехи должны вершиться под покровом ночи. Это аксиома, так написано в книгах, которые Лионель читал давным-давно и которые помнит до сих пор. Ночью зло выходит и гуляет по улицам города, ночью все тайное и скрытое можно разглядеть, если внимательно присмотреться — хотя лучше не присматриваться.  
  
Тем чуднее кажется то, что сейчас полдень — солнечный, теплый, золотистый, летний. Полдень, светлое поле пшеницы, пасущиеся неподалеку Грато и Кан. Из небольшой рощи слева тянет прохладой — там течет ручей. А Лионель и Арно делают то, что осудили бы все, даже лучшие друзья, если бы узнали. Даже Эмиль. Делают среди бела дня, наплевав на все аксиомы.  
  
Арно сидит на Лионеле верхом, оседлав бедра, солнце подчеркивает золото его волос. Лионелю нравится видеть его таким, а еще больше нравится ощущать, какой Арно жаркий и тесный внутри. Арно, словно услышав его мысли, понимающе усмехается и опускается ниже на его член. Он дышит часто-часто, капли пота стекают по обнаженной груди — Лионель знает, как сильно ему хочется, и от этого собственное желание вспыхивает еще ярче, почти неконтролируемо. Оба в какой-то момент сбиваются с ритма, не в силах сдерживаться, прижимаются друг к другу — почти одинаковые, только один младше и чуть ниже, — и замирают на несколько мгновений.  
  
Разумеется, позже они идут вымыться в рощу к ручью — и тот чист и прохладен, словно сошел с картины великого Диамни Коро. Яркий, будто нарисованный пейзаж, силуэт Арно, стоящего в полный рост в ручье — вода доходит ему до пояса, и он зябко морщится, открыто улыбается Лионелю, когда тот присоединяется. Брызгается, смеется и что-то говорит.  
  
А Лионель продолжает просто смотреть на Арно, силясь запомнить картину, которую никто никогда не напишет.


	3. Закат

* * *  
  
В этой башне замка Васспард гуляют сквозняки, и стены холодны, как лед. Но они остынут ночью, а сейчас пока еще закат, пока еще есть время, и уходящие лучи зимнего солнца дарят прощальное тепло каменными стенам и тем, кто скрывается за ними.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Как же не хочу! — Валентин прижимается к Джастину, вдыхая запах его кожи, его волос и одежды.  
  
— Ты будешь скучать? — руки Джастина теплые, несмотря на легкий мороз. Снаружи снег искрится в закате, рассыпается желтыми, оранжевыми и красными бликами.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что буду. Ох, Разрубленный Змей…  
  
А еще хорошо, что в эту башню не заходит никто из слуг или семьи.  
  
Валентин стонет еле слышно и закрывает глаза, потому что Джастин приспускает его штаны и гладит член. Валентин возбуждается мгновенно — Джастин прекрасно знает его чувствительные места, — и цепляется за плечи, рваными, сбивчивыми движениями толкается в руку. Низ живота наливается теплом и тяжестью, желание захлестывает, уносит на волнах. В ушах шумит, словно Валентин оказался под водой, в океане столь ярких ощущений, что их невозможно выразить словами. Все его тело, кажется, подчиняется движениям Джастина, и Валентин, не в силах сдерживаться, коротко вскрикивает и изливается, ловит ртом воздух. Он взмок, а в башне холодно, но Джастин рядом, и только это важно. Валентин смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, а потом встает перед ним на колени и слышит удивленный выдох. Валентин знает, что Джастину нравится, когда он берет его в рот. Поэтому он медлит, растягивает удовольствие, стараясь сделать приятное, стараясь угодить. Джастин запрокидывает голову, запускает руки в волосы Валентина и что-то бессвязно шепчет. Он кончает даже быстрее Валентина, обессиленно прислоняется к стене и немного растерянно улыбается.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — неожиданно для себя произносит Валентин, так и не встав с колен.  
  
В глазах Джастина мелькает удивление, он тянет Валентина за руки, заставляя встать, и целует, ощущая собственный вкус на его губах.  
  
Последние лучи солнца тают, скрываются за лесом, и снежное поле из разноцветного становится почти синим, а стены стремительно теряют тепло.  
  
— Идем, — Джастин торопливо приглаживает волосы и поправляет одежду. — Нужно успеть привести себя в порядок к ужину.  
  
Валентин кивает и следует за ним. Джастин не ответил, но это неважно. Все равно Валентин верит, что между ними никогда ничего не изменится.


	4. Полночь

* * *  
  
— Веревки, — Джастин скептически приподнимает бровь и изучает лицо Рокэ — не шутит ли тот. — Ты предлагаешь… веревки.  
  
— Не для вешания же, — Рокэ пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.  
  
— Ну да, ну да, для других целей, — рубашка Джастина сползает с плеча, обнажая белую кожу. Рокэ безумно хочется оставить на ней свой след. Один из многих. — Более извращенных.  
  
— Более изысканных, я бы сказал, — Рокэ тянется к нему, но Джастин отодвигается и подливает вина из графина. Рубашка задирается, обнажая подтянутые округлые ягодицы. Они оба лишь в рубашках, наспех наброшенных на себя после постельных утех — которые, впрочем, еще не закончились. Рокэ знает, что Джастин дразнит намеренно, и знает, что не может этому сопротивляться. За окнами особняка на улице Мимоз давно уже ночь, полночь, и половина зеленоватой луны щерится в покои герцога Алва. За окнами особняка — весна в Олларии, и город окутан цветочным ароматом — кажется, лилии особенно сильно пахнут сегодня. Хочется вскочить на Моро и выбраться за город — скакать вперед, вперед по дороге, так быстро, как может только мориск-убийца. — Разнообразить нашу личную жизнь.  
  
— Которая без них так скучна! — с напускной тоской вздыхает Джастин. — Ну конечно. — Он придвигается ближе, проводит пальцем по щеке Рокэ. — Изысканных, хм-м-м... — Джастин пьет вино, смакуя вкус, и как же непристойно он сейчас выглядит в этой своей рубашке! Специально выбирал повычурнее, с кружевами? Рокэ думает, что Джастин ведет себя точь-в-точь как гайифская шлюха, о которых он ему рассказывал. У них как-то раз случился разговор на эту тему, и, похоже, Джастин запомнил детали. Надо же. А еще это заводит — мысль о Джастине-шлюхе. И Рокэ не дожидается ни согласия, ни ответа — ответ и так виден во взгляде, который Джастин многозначительно кидает на его пах. Член Рокэ давно уже стоит, и под рубашкой это отлично просматривается.  
  
Бокал падает на дорогой ковер — к кошкам, утром вычистят! — а Джастин — на подушки. Он выгибается под Рокэ, трется животом о его член, а потом разводит ноги и смотрит открыто и с вызовом. И Рокэ думает: к Леворукому веревки, нет времени и терпения, — и просто прижимает руки Джастина над головой, трахает его, грубовато и жестко, с невероятным, диким наслаждением. Джастину нравится — он стонет и кусает губы, а еще ухитряется бросать колкие, едкие намеки и замечания, пока Рокэ не затыкает его поцелуем.  
  
И когда оба падают рядом, слишком вымотанные, чтобы встать и пойти в купальню, Рокэ предельно отчетливо понимает, что любит эту кошкину гайифскую шлюху, и этого не изменить. А Джастин снова ухмыляется и утыкается ему в плечо, скрывая лицо.


End file.
